This invention relates to irrigation signalling means for use on farms or ranches, or wherever irrigation ditches are used and it is desired to know that irrigation water is being properly handled in the ditches. It is common practice to irrigate farms or orchards by digging long ditches. Water is introduced at one end of the ditch and flows throughout the entire length of the ditch in order to irrigate large areas. Farms and ranches may vary from a few acres to hundreds of acres. It is important to know that trees or plants or vines are being irrigated properly and the irrigator, therefore, must inspect the various irrigation ditches in order to be certain that water is or has been flowing through the ditches.
If an irrigator must visit each section of the property to determine the presence of irrigation water, considerable time would be required and also he might be required to climb through the plantings and destroy a portion of the crop being grown.
It has been the practice to provide a number of devices which will signal the presence of water in an irrigation ditch, these signals being positioned so that they can be observed from a road or other distant point. These devices for the most part include tripping devices and extend considerable distances above the ground and are subject to being knocked over or blown over, and those with which applicant is familiar are unsatisfactory.
Irrigation signals which applicant is familiar with are shown in the following prior art patents:
De Meyer 1,267,061 Schindler 1,451,056 Garrison 2,082,763 Cox 2,584,425 Due 2,594,885 Lubin 3,359,799